Jona & Pika oneshots
by littl3NG
Summary: Pika is Aang and Katara's daughter and later on meets Jonathan  Jona  who is a waterbending student of Pika's mom Katara. They fall in love weeks later and these are just little oneshots featuring Jona and Pika


**Rudolf**

It was December, almost time for Christmas. And only the decorations and lights were candy for the eye. Jona had prepared a surprise for Pika. Since he had been on a little trip and he didn't see her for a while he wanted to have the best time with her and since Christmas was coming this would be the best way to do it. Only transporting it to Pika's dorm room wasn't as easy as he first thought it would be. But he wouldn't give up that's for sure. When he finally got it upstairs he was nervously standing in front of her dorm room. He had missed her so much, and even though he had been gone for only two weeks it felt like eternity and he didn't want to do anything else but spend all of his time with her.

"Jona? Is that you or are I'm getting delusional by all the hot chocolates I had these last few days?" A voice he recognized as Mary's asked. Jona smiled and hugged Mary greeting her. "Aww… Pika will be so excited. She might need a little pep-up… and why are you carrying a Christmas tree with you?" Mary grinned.

"Surprise for Pika" Jona smiled but then suddenly frowned. "Wait a minute. How come she needs a pep-up?" Jona asked concerned.

"Well first because she missed you like hell…" Mary started. "And second… she has the flu… Cade is looking at it right now in the infirmary" Mary explained.

"Aww… well I'm back to take care of her" Jona smiled. "At least this will give me some time to get that tree in the room" Jona thought out loud.

"Wait… you are putting it in our dorm?" Mary asked. Jona nodded afraid it would be a problem because he forgot to ask Mary. "Cool! She'll love it!" Mary replied smiling. Jona was immediately relieved. He wouldn't want to carry that thing back down again. "Well good luck… I'll tried to keep her occupied for a half hour then I'll make sure she comes up without knowing that you're here of course"

"Thanks Mary" Jona thanked her with a smile before he carried the tree inside. Once inside he had found some Christmas ornaments he brought along. He actually made them himself. Before he knew it and just when he was ready he heard some voices in the hallway.

"Pika just take this medicines and stay in bed" he heard Cade say. And he knew that she was coming. He hid behind the Christmas tree when Pika came in alone. The lights lid on and Pika smiled happily she was so excited.

"Where did that come from?" She asked smiling.

"From me" Jona said stepping away from the tree revealing himself to her. Pika gasped before she literally ran into his arms. Jona smiled lifting the girl spinning her around. "Oh I missed you so much!" Jona replied kissing her lips suddenly. But the girl pushed him away. "Why?" Jona asked confused.

"Because I got the flu silly! I don't want you to get ill just like I am" Pika replied and he heard that her voice was a little weaker than usual. She smiled at him and pointed at her nose, it was all red. Jona smiled and moved closer to her.

"My Rudolf" Jona laughed.

"What?" Pika asked confused.

"Rudolf… you know… the red nose reindeer?"He grinned. Pika first looked a little offended but then smiled and threw a pillow in his direction. It hit his face and almost made him fall back. Pika laughed out loud. Jona first stood here frozen…surprised before he attacked back throwing another one towards her.

"Rudolf the red nose reindeer…"Jona sang while he tried to dodge Pika's thrown pillow. Pika grinned as he sang. "Had a very shiny nose" he went on trying to hold in his laugh. Pika looked slightly annoyed and just sat down. "And I forgot to tell my red nose reindeer…. That I love her so" He made up trying to make her smile and it worked. "Now move into bed before I sing on"  
Pika did as he said and he tucked her in. Luckily she fell asleep soon and he looked at her as she was dreaming before he soon fell asleep as well muttering the last few sentences off the song before he dozed off.


End file.
